gamingdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
InFAMOUS: Second Son
inFAMOUS: Second Son is the upcoming third game in the inFAMOUS franchise, developed by Sucker Punch and published by Sony Computer Entertainment exclusively for the Playstation 4. The game takes place after the events of inFAMOUS 2 and plays on darker themes, featuring a closer look at the oppressive government hinted at in the original inFAMOUS, with the United States appearing as more of a police state under heavy scrutiny. The main character is revealed to be a new Conduit, named Delsin Rowe, who's powers allow him to absorb other Conduits powers, making him a major threat to the system. Gameplay Second Son is fundamentally similar to the first two games in the inFAMOUS franchise- a third-person action-adventure sandbox game featuring a character who is capable of using powers very similar to a third-person shooter for ranged combat, single button melee combat, and specialized mobility powers that allow Delsin to quickly travel all across the environment, dashing from enemy to enemy and flying between buildings. Sucker Punch has gone out of its way to avoid the generic elemental powers seen in most superhero fiction- instead looking at similar but more unique power sets. Delsin begins with the conduit power of smoke, which he can use similar to fire based powers, shooting balls of heat and explosive bolts, while transforming his body into intangible smog, making him immune to bullets temporarily, or allowing him to blast around as a smoke cloud. With these powers, Delsin is able to blow things up and absorb the smoke from the destruction to recharge his powers. The second revealed power, Neon, allows him to absorb lighting and create distracting, blinding blasts of particle effects from his hands, stunning enemies. Plot After Cole MacGrath supercharged the Ray Field Inhibitor to stop the cataclysmic conduit known as The Beast, it was believed that all Conduits all over the world were killed, but it became quickly apparent that some Conduits were naturally immune to the effects, or were out of the range of the blast field, allowing them to survive and continue their genes. From the effortless destruction of Empire City, the massive destruction caused by The Beast to the east coast, and the Ray Sphere-created plague that killed numerous humans, the already strict and somewhat nefarious government seen in the first inFAMOUS has further cracked down on the Conduit people, they have formed the DUP (The Department of Unified Protection), which is meant to contain and bring down any Conduit encountered on American soil, who they have dubbed "Bio-Terrorists". In Seattle, 25 year old delinquent Delsin Rowe awakens to his own Conduit powers when attempts to help people after witnessing a bus crash. With the city under strict DUP protection, Delsin finds himself thrust into a position to bring change- allowing him to fight back against the oppression, alongside his brother Reggie, a member of the Seattle Police Force. Development To be written. Reception To be released. DLC * The Legacy of Cole Category:Playstation Category:Sandbox Category:Games Category:Playstation 4 Releases